Go To Sleep, Dammit!
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: Sasuke has been having trouble sleeping lately due to stress. Sakura and Naruto decide to go through every trick in the book to help him sleep. But they have to do it 'secretly' since the stubborn Uchiha refuses to ask for their help. Slight SasuSaku!
1. The first 4 chapters!

Summary: Side story to 'What Changes'- Sasuke has been having trouble sleeping lately due to stress. Sakura and Naruto decide to go through every trick in the book to help him sleep. But the have to do it 'secretly' since the stubborn Uchiha refuses to ask for their help.

-

Subaki: Hey everybody! This is a side story to 'What Changes!' I hope you all enjoy it!

Sasuke: Just get on with it...

Subaki: You just want me to hurry because it's a SasuSaku story!

Sasuke: *blushing* ......

Naruto: Ha ha! Sasuke loves Sakura! Sasuke loves Sakura!

Sasuke: Shut up, dobe.

Sakura: Hey you two, stop fighting so we can start the story!

Subaki: Thank you, Sakura! So Sasuke, since this is a story about you, would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Sasuke: Subaki doesn't own Naruto...

Subaki: Alas...I do not...but if I did...SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD BE ENGAGED RIGHT NOW GAWD DAMMIT!

Naruto: Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

******Go To Sleep, Dammit!**

Tired...

That was the one word Sasuke kept repeating over and over in his head. He was so tired, he basically collapsed on his way to the training grounds. He no longer had anymore 'vitamins' to keep him from falling down from exhaustion, so he had to rely on sheer will power until he could manage to steal some more from the hospital.

Unfortunately, his body was SCREAMING for sleep. It's been a **month **since he last slept. It was during the mission to the land of waves when he and his teammates escorted Tazuna to his home. He had been so stressed then that he stayed up every night just thinking about the troubles to come.

The only reason he had gotten any sleep then was because of Sakura. He didn't want to admit it...but her presence soothed him and cleared his mind so he could sleep. He remembered laying his head on her shoulder for a rest and then he was knocked out. Even after she left he had still been able to sleep for a while after that.

But after that mission there was no Sakura to help him, so he went back to being an insomniac.

As of right now, it's only been a week since the second part of the chunin exam ended and Sasuke was going to meet his teammates to train for the third part.

He finally made it there at _least _twenty minutes late.

''FINALLY! Jeez Sasuke, your worse then Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto exclaimed upon spotting his best friend entering the training grounds. Sasuke only glared at the blonde since he had no energy to think of a comeback.

''So I guess we should get started. What should we do first?'' Sakura asked.

''How about our stamina? Our speed and attacks are still too slow.'' Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded in approval and Sasuke just let out a sigh.''It's decided then! We'll spar for today and then do a few laps around the village! Sakura-chan, how about you and Sasuke train together and I'll train with my clones?''

Sakura nodded again and turned to face Sasuke in a fighting stance. Sasuke weakly got into his. Sakura made the first move, charging at Sasuke with a chakra enhanced fist. Sasuke dodged to the left and aimed a kick to Sakura's side. She spun gracefully out of the way and aimed a chakra enhanced kick of her own towards his back. She was utterly shocked when the kick landed and Sasuke was sent flying into the trees on the opposite side of the training grounds.

Naruto also paused from his own training when he saw his friend flying through the air. ''Sheesh Sakura-chan, I think you over did it a bit...'' he commented. Sakura didn't answer as they both ran across the field to where Sasuke landed. They looked up to see Sasuke was sitting in one of the trees, rubbing his back and grimacing slightly in pain. Sakura jumped up to sit next to him and Naruto jumped up and sat next to Sakura.

''Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked. Sasuke only gave a slight nod, indicating he was fine. Naruto looked at his friend skeptically. ''Are you sure your okay, teme? It kinda seems like your reflexes are shot...'' Sasuke sent him a glare and muttered, ''My reflexes are fine.''

''BOO!'' Sakura suddenly shouted, causing Sasuke to jump and fall off the branch. He caught himself on the one below it and flipped himself down to the ground, Naruto and Sakura followed.

''Fine my ass,'' Naruto said, causing Sasuke to send him another glare.

''What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked, her worry heard clearly in her voice. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _This _is why he didn't want them to know, he knew they would worry. ''I'm just a little tired...that's all,'' he said quietly, looking away from the kunoichi. Both of his teammates instantly knew what was wrong. Before they could comment on it, however, Sasuke had disappeared.

''I can't believe this! I can't believe he is STILL having trouble sleeping and he refuses to let us help him!'' Sakura ranted, ''I mean, what if he is too tired when we're in the middle of a battle!? He might get hurt or something! Or what if we happen to be standing on the edge of a cliff and he suddenly passes out and falls off! Or what if he went swimming (GAWD, HE WOULD PROBABLY LOOK HOT!) and then his body shuts down from exhaustion and he drowns!? Or what if-''

''SAKURA!!!!!!'' Naruto shouted interrupting her somewhat _mad _rant.

''Yes?''

''Calm down, will ya? If your that worried about him then why don't you _help _him sleep?'' Naruto suggested. Sakura immediately brightened, a big smile on her face. But her smile soon turned into a frown when she realized she had no idea how to put somebody to sleep. Seeing this, Naruto gave a smirk and pulled a book out of his jacket. Yes, he just _happened_ to have a book that can help them with this situation. Sakura took a look at the cover. It read : ''Eleven ways to put somebody to sleep'' Sakura raised her eyebrows at Naruto.

''What? I've been planning this for weeks!''

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eating **

**''Simply give the person a large amount of food until they are completely full. Then wait for it to take affect''**

''I TOLD you we should just give him a bunch of food!'' Naruto gloated. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

-

Naruto was carrying the large bad full of junk food. He nodded to Sakura, signaling her to go ahead.

Sakura made her way to the front door of the Uchiha household. She knocked three times and then waited. A few seconds later Sasuke opened the door, looking a little surprised to see her there.

''Uh...hi Sasuke-kun! Naruto and I came over to...watch...movies...?'' Sakura said, scolding herself on such a stupid excuse. Before Sasuke could even respond Naruto brushed passed both of them, dragging the bag of unhealthy goods with him. Sasuke sighed in defeat and stepped to the side to let Sakura in and closed the door.

After spending so much time together since they first traveled back in time, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke learned alot about each other. In particular, Naruto and Sakura learned that, not only did Sasuke not like sweets, he didn't really like junk food period. The only time Sasuke ate junk food was when he was distracted and didn't know what he was eating. Hence, the movies...

-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the living room watching a random movie that Sakura happened to have in her house for a few years but never watched. It was some movie about a clown fish searching for his son named Nemo. (Ha!) On the couch Sasuke sat in the left, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto on the right. Sakura was enjoying some popcorn, Naruto was slurping a bowl of ramen, and Sasuke had a bowl of chips on his lap. He kept picking up chips and putting them into his mouth as if he were in a daze as he stared at the screen. Twice, Sakura had to refill his bowl so he wouldn't stop eating.

Naruto and Sakura silently high-fived each other as they saw their plan working.

An hour into the movie, Sakura and Naruto started to get tired themselves. It only took another ten minutes until they were both out.

Sasuke gave a small smile when he felt Sakura fall onto his shoulder; he then turned his attention back to the movie.

-

Chapter 1: Eating

_**FAILED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Overly Exercising**

**''Get them tired physically and the rest of them are sure to follow!''**

"So...we're just going to run around the village until Sasuke collapses from exhaustion...?'' Naruto asked.

''That's the idea...'' Sakura replied, hesitantly.

-

''And what's the point of -pant- this training -pant- again?'' Sasuke asked as they did their two hundred and thirty-fourth lap around the village. Both Sakura and Sasuke were red in the face and panting from all the running. Naruto, though, was smiling widely as if he wasn't tired in the least. He was a few feet ahead of them.

''T-to build up -pant- our stamina!'' Sakura replied.

''Hurry up slow pokes! We still have sixty-six more laps to go!''Naruto shouted from ahead of them. As soon as he said 'sixty-six' Sakura fainted from exhaustion...

-

''Heh heh, I guess that didn't work too well, did it?'' Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He only received a glare in return.

-

Chapter 2: Overly Exercising

_**FAILED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Warm Milk**

**''This one is self-explanatory...''**

''You can't be serious...''

''C'mon, Sakura-chan! It's worth a try!'' Sakura only shook her head.

-

''You want me...to drink..._that_, because...?''

''Uh...Kakashi-sensei put special vitamins into the milk! Me and Sakura-chan told him we wanted to raise our stamina levels and he said these should help!'' Naruto quickly replied.

''Well, why does the milk have to be _warm_? Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

''B-because it...uh...helps...melt the vitamins...into...the...milk?'' Sakura supplied. Sasuke still wasn't buying it.

''Why aren't the both of you drinking some as well then?''

-

''Okay! We'll all drink it on the count of three!'' Naruto exclaimed, ''One, Two, Three! Down the hatch!'' Sakura and Naruto both gulped down the milk while Sasuke only brought it to his lips and then set it back down. Two 'thumps' were heard as Sakura and Naruto's head's hit the table. They were fast asleep. Sasuke only raised his eyebrow at this. He then proceeded to pick Sakura up and lay her on the couch in the living room, completely forgetting about Naruto.

Chapter 3: Warm Milk

**_FAILED..._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Music**

**''Soft rhythmic tunes always sooth the mind!'' **

"I honestly think this one might work,'' Sakura commented when she read the page of the book.

''Alright then! Lets get this show on the road!'' Naruto exclaimed pumping his fists in the air.

-

Sasuke stared suspiciously at the radio that just happened to be lowering itself by a rope from a tree. Did they honestly think he wouldn't notice that? It's **_orange _**for crying out loud!

Then it started playing...

_I just wanna fuck up every girl in the world!_

_I just wanna fuck up every girl in the world!_

Naruto and Sakura visibly paled from their spot in the tree. It was supposed to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!'

They looked back down to see that Naruto's radio was now just broken pieces of metal and plastic; Sasuke was nowhere to be found...

Chapter 4: Music

_**DEFINITELY FAILED...**_

* * *

Subaki: That's it for now! There should be one or two more chapters to this story before it ends!

Naruto: Did you have to choose _that _song!?

Subaki: Hee hee! I thought it was funny!


	2. Dreamyness

Summary: Side story to 'What Changes'- Sasuke has been having trouble sleeping lately due to stress. Sakura and Naruto decide to go through every trick in the book to help him sleep. But the have to do it 'secretly' since the stubborn Uchiha refuses to ask for their help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song 'Dream'

* * *

Subaki: *smiling* Yes that's right, you have to suffer through our pointless banter once more before you can go on to the story!

Naruto: But what if they just skip this part?

Subaki: Then they're meanies!

Sasuke: *raises an eyebrow*

Subaki: What's that supposed to mean, Sasuke!? Are you calling me fat!?

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: ?

*Awkward Silence*

Subaki: Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! It's very...interesting, to say the least.

Sasuke: Where's Sakura-chan?

Subaki and Naruto: *Grins Knowingly*

Sasuke: *glares* Shut up!

Subaki: Hehe! Sakura is running an errand for me! She'll be back by the end of the chapter. But anyway, would you like to do the disclaimer this time, Naruto?

Naruto: Subaki doesn't own _me _or the show named after me! I'm too sexy to be somebody's property! Nobody can handle THIS! *points to himself*

Subaki: ...^_^u

Sasuke: ...Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!

Subaki: _Anyway, _on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Go To Sleep, Dammit!**

''This book is stupid! _Where _did you get this!?''

''...The library,'' Naruto replied, flipping to the next chapter after their last failed attempt.

-

**Chapter 5: Telephones**

**''All you need to do is lay a ringing telephone onto the person's stomach and the vibrations should put them to sleep.''**

''No,'' was all she said after she read the page.

''But Sakuraaaaaaaa, don't you want to help teme get to sleep?''

''Yes, but-''

''Then come on!''

''It's not going to work!''

''Be more optimistic!''

-

''_What?''_

They were currently in Sasuke's bedroom and Sakura was trying to coax Sasuke into lying down on the bed.

''Just lay down, Sasuke-kun! I'm going to give you a stomach massage to soothe your...abdomen muscles!''

Sasuke looked skeptic.

''Are you _lying _to me Sakura-chan?'' He asked, giving her one of the most disappointed looks he could muster. He was fully aware of the fact that Sakura never liked to lie to him. Sakura looked nervously at the door, as if planing an escape route if needed.

''Uh...no...?''

''Was that a question?''

''Can you _pleeeease _just lay down, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked, giving her cutest smile. Sasuke sighed in defeat and laid down on the bed.

''Now close your eyes!'' Sasuke was about to question the request but then thought better of it and obliged. Sakura motioned towards the door and Naruto came in with Sasuke's cordless phone. He quickly changed the setting to vibrate and handed it to Sakura. He then went back down stairs to the other phone.

Once the phone in her hand was ringing, Sakura carefully placed it on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke was fully aware that it was some type of vibrating object on his stomach and not Sakura's hands but he chose not to comment.

But after twenty minutes of just laying on his bed while his stomach went numb from the vibrations was making him want to fidget. But Sasuke Uchiha _does not _fidget, so he just laid there feeling more and more restless. ''Sakura-chan...don't you think this is enough...?''

The kunoichi in question was reading a magazine. She jumped a little when she heard Sasuke speak.

''Oh! Uh...just a little bit more Sasuke-kun!''

-

Sasuke was in absolute **_agony_**!

He needed to _move _or he was going to go crazy! Just _lying _there for TWO HOURS made him want to shout!

Everytime he was about to open his eyes to see what it was that was on his stomach and causing him so much discomfort Sakura would tell him not to.

If he tried to get up she would only push him back down again.

By now, as much as he didn't want to, he _was_ fidgeting. Since his brain started to process his numbness as _pain_ it commanded his body to try to move away from it, hence, the fidgeting.

Okay, he didn't think he would be able to take this much longer...

''Sakura-chan, isn't this enough?''

Sakura, now on her fourth magazine, looked at his face to see if he had any sign's of drowsiness.

He looked kinda worn out, but not exactly _sleepy_.

_Damn..._

''Only a _little _more, Sasuke-kun,'' She replied, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

''Sakura...It **_hurts_**,'' He said, now dropping the suffix to indicate his discomfort. (A/N: Wow, that could be interpreted the wrong way...)

She narrowed her eyes in worry. ''It _hurts?'' _

''YES!''

Sakura sighed in defeat and got up from her sitting position to remove the phone. The second it was off him Sasuke's eyes snapped open and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He stared at the phone in her hand for several seconds before getting off the bed and walking out the door.

''Great...now he's mad at me...''

-

Naruto watched in confusion as Sasuke stomped down the stares and across the room before heading out the front door. He turned and sent Naruto the infamous Uchiha glare before turning back around. Naruto winced when the door slammed shut.

Sakura came down the stairs a few seconds after.

''Okay...maybe that _was _a bad idea...'' Naruto muttered as he and Sakura hung up the phones.

Sakura cast him an ugly glare. He couldn't decide who's glare was worse...Sakura or Sasuke's...

''Heh...he must have been pretty mad to just stomp out and leave us alone in his house like that...'' He was soon hit upside the head, courtesy of Sakura.

-

Chapter 5: Telephones

**_Failed...Badly..._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pressure Points**

**''Just tap the right spot and they should be out like a light!''**

**(It then explains in great detail where the point is located and how much pressure needs to be applied)**

''How the hell are we going to get close enough to Sasuke-kun to do that? He's still mad at us!''

''I know! Teme's never one to pass up a fight!''

''But he's mad at us! Why would he want to spar with us!?''

''Who said anything about _sparing_?'' Naruto replied with a devilish grin spreading across is face.

-

Sakura sat silently in a tree in the training grounds as she watched Naruto creep up on Sasuke who was throwing kunai knives at targets. She was very impressed at how good Naruto had gotten at sneaking up on people. She learned recently that Naruto and sometimes herself were the only people who could manage to surprise Sasuke by sneaking up on him. Though Naruto was better at it. Years of practice from being a master prankster she guessed.

She continued to watch as Naruto got closer and closer to the unsuspecting Uchiha.

She winced and shut her eyes when she heard the sound of a fist meeting skull. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto smirking and Sasuke fuming, looking ready to murder his best friend.

Naruto sent a kick in Sasuke's direction but Sasuke was prepared this time. He quickly blocked the kick with his arms and sent a kick of his own right into Naruto's side, knocking the blonde to the ground.

Sakura only just now registered that this plan was doomed from the start. If they had simply been _sparing _with each other they might have had a chance since Sasuke never really took spars seriously. Spars were just Sasuke's way of _playing_. But now, Sasuke's pissed and probably considers this an actual _fight_.

Oh gawd...Naruto's going to die...

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DAMMIT! OWWWWWWWW! MY ARM'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!!!!!! I'M SORRY!! OWW! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!''

-

Sakura sighed as she placed another bandage on Naruto's cheek. He grumbled as he glared at the Uchiha siting on the ground behind Sakura.

After managing to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp, (though Naruto did get a few hits in) Sasuke had sat down next to Sakura, his legs crossed as he faced the opposite direction, brooding. He was still mad at them. Though his anger had somewhat diminished after letting out his frustrations on Naruto.

Speaking of which, he was feeling a _tad _bit guilty for what he'd done to his friend. But it was Naruto's fault for attacking him for no reason. Even so, he felt the need to apologize, which was why he was still sitting there, but he couldn't seem to let go of his pride enough to do it.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then Sasuke. She didn't like it when they fought. Though it was a rare occurrence. She could tell that both of them wanted to apologize to the other and go back to being fiends, but it seemed they couldn't muster up the right words to do so.

_'Sakura-chan...' _She turned to look at Sasuke but he was facing the other direction, acting as if he never telepathically spoke. She looked a Naruto but he seemed out of it so she figured that whatever Sasuke wanted to say was only for her to hear.

_'Yes?' _

_'Can you...tell Naruto something for me...?' _He asked hesitantly.

_'Uh...sure. What is it?' _

He seemed to shift uncomfortably as he got ready to rip apart his ego.

_'Tell him that...I'm sorry...'_ Sakura's eyes widened before she felt a soft smile spread across her face. Apparently his friendship with Naruto meant more to him than his pride. Though he tried to redeem it by having her relay the message instead of saying it himself.

She turned to look at Naruto. He was staring up at the sky with a pensive look on his face. If given a few more minutes he would probably crack and apologize too.

''Naruto,'' she muttered softly. Said ninja turned to look at her with a curious stare. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke turn his head slightly. ''Sasuke-kun wants you to know that he's sorry.'' Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Uchiha before smiling sheepishly.

''I guess...tell him I'm sorry too then...''

-

Chapter 6: Pressure Points

**_TECHNICALLY FAILED...BUT IN A NICE WAY...^_^U_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Slap them with a-**

''And _THAT _is where I draw the line!'' Sakura shouted as she got up to leave.

''But Sakura! What about Sasuke-teme!?''

''I _am not _smacking Sasuke-kun upside the head with a _HAM_! Have you lost your mind!? He _just _forgave us! Do you _WANT _him to kill us!?''

''Who said it was going to be _us_?''

Sakura sighed in defeat, ''How would smacking him in the face with a slice of ham put him to sleep anyway?''

''Let's read the rest and find out!''

**-slice of ham**

**''Make sure it's honey glazed! The mix between the smell of ham and honey should affect their senses and put them right to sleep!''**

.......

''...Maybe this book _is _a little..strange...''

.......

-

The mighty animal carefully stalked his pray.

Only a few more feet...

He then smirked in victory.

An explosion of stars and swirly lights invaded Sasuke's vision as he fell unceremoniously on his butt, head swaying as he stared at the dancing figures above his head. When he'd come back to his senses he saw Choji's back as he ran around a corner.

He was completely and utterly confused as to what just happened. He'd just been taking a nice stroll through Konoha when all of a sudden he'd been smacked in the face by something that smelled like honey. He felt so...disoriented.

''Sasuke-kun!''

He turned to look at Sakura and Naruto who were running up behind him.

''Are you alright?'' She asked, squatting down infront of him to get a better look at his face. He nodded.

Sakura stood back up and she and Naruto extended their hands to help Sasuke up.

His eyes widened a bit when Sakura swept her finger across his cheek and placed it in her mouth. ''Mmmm, honey!'' Naruto bust out laughing and Sasuke felt his cheeks pinken in embarrassment. Sakura giggled a bit as she took out a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the honey off the Uchiha's face for him. This only made Sasuke blush harder and Naruto laugh louder.

-

''Your lucky Sasuke-kun was so out of it or else he probably would have realized that it was you posing as Choji,'' Sakura grumbled.

''Ah, whatever. You know that was funny! Teme can dodge hundreds of kunai and live through having a sword in his gut...but got taken down by a slice of honey-glazed ham! I even took a picture of it! Look!''

Sakura glanced at the picture he was holding before they both burst out laughing.

In the picture Sasuke was sitting on the ground like a lost child, dizzy and disoriented as he stared at invisible stars with his mouth hanging open slightly.

''Hey, lets put it in the photo album!'' Sakura suggested.

''Okay...right after I make some copies!''

-

Chapter 7: Slap them with a slice of ham (A/N:Doomed from the start...)

_**OH C'MON...THAT WAS CUTE! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE A FAIL!? **_

* * *

**Chapter 8: If the person's a boy you can kick-**

''NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!''

''Well...if the book says...''

''NOOOOOOOO!!!!! You know what!? I'm going to try something of my own for a change!''

''But there's still four chapters-''

''FUCK that **DAMN _BOOK_**!!!! I'm going to do this my way, _GOT THAT_!?''

Naruto slowly backed away from his friend, deciding it was better -and safer- to let her do what she wanted.

-

''**SASUKE UCHIHA**!!!!'' Sasuke cringed at the loud voice that could be heard throughout the shinobi nations.

Corpse's were turning in their graves...

''_**GO TO SLEEP, DAMMIT**_!!!!!''

-

_''May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies_

_A dream is something all your own to keep within your heart  
To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart  
A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal  
A dream is something you can make come real_

_May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies_

_Now you can share a laugh with any stranger on the street  
And you can share your money with a beggar on the street  
But you can only share your dream when love has set it free  
So please, won't you share yours with me?_

_May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies''_

Lying on the ground with his hands behind his head Naruto let out a low yawn.

Sakura sat up against a tree to Naruto's left. Sasuke was laying down horizontal to her with his head resting on her lap. Her fingers ran idly through Sasuke's hair as she watched the soft rise and fall of his chest as he snoozed softly.

''That was a nice song Sakura. Where'd you get it from?'' Naruto asked.

''My mom used to sing it to me as a lullaby. It always put me right to sleep. Still does actually. I thought it might work on Sasuke-kun.'' Both turned their gazes back to the sleeping Uchiha.

''Guess it did,'' Naruto muttered, smirking, ''Heh, it was kinda funny to see him dosing off in the middle of the song...' He yawned again, ''Even made me tired...''

Sakura pushed her body forward, away from the tree so she could lay down. She made sure not to shift Sasuke too much. This situation reminded her when Sasuke had leaned on her and used her shoulder as a pillow as he slept during their mission in the land of waves.

Sakura and Naruto let out identical, loud yawns.

In a matter of minutes they dozed off as well. All three had small content smiles on their faces.

-

Kakashi smiled as he looked down at his team below him from the tree. Anyone could tell just by looking at them how close they were. Like a small, tight-knit family.

Kakashi sighed. He only wished he could've been included...

Little did he know that he already was...

Yep, team seven.

* * *

Sakura: Wow...that was...so sweet!

Naruto: I thought it was overly mushy...

Sakura: Oh shut up! It was great! What did you think, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: It was...nice I guess...

Subaki: I'm just a little sad this ones over...but I'm already working on my next filler! It's gonna be about Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi! That may have been implied by the ending though...

Naruto: Awww! Where am I gonna be!?

Subaki: You were off training with Jiraiya during the chunin exams weren't you?

Naruto: No fair!

Subaki: Anyway, I'll see you guys in another one of my stories! I hope you enjoyed this one!

Naruto: See ya!

Sakura: Bye!

Sasuke:...Hn

Subaki: Ja ne!


End file.
